


The Worst

by HolySnickerPuffs



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, George Costanza is mentioned, I'm certain this qualifies as a crack fic, One Shot, Short, The Baby is You, This Is STUPID, my mirabilia opus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolySnickerPuffs/pseuds/HolySnickerPuffs
Summary: I attempt to connect two of Toby Fox's greatest works.It's about as good as you think.





	

After giving birth to his friend John, Dave sat down on Mt. Prospit and rethought his life

He never got back up.

Well, technically, anyway.

He sat there for 30 years rethinking his life, when suddenly a crack in the ground sent him into a sprawling cave system that the mountain contained. Impacting the ground, he realized that giving birth through a magical non-existent vagina gave him immortality, as the momentous fall did not kill him.

Naturally, he walked around this massive cavern until he found another with a similar fate as he : Jerry Seinfeld. After making Bee Movie 3, he was cursed to give birth to his friend George Costanza and then was sent into the crevice to die. The only sensible option was to let Jerry join him on his journey.

As the decades passed, their minds and bodies began to deteriorate, yet they still walked on. After nearly 120 years, all that was left of them were 2 sentient skeletons with raggedy, ancient clothes and amnesia.

So they finally decided to make new identities for themselves, and settle down at the next village. Laughing at their joke, because after 128 years of walking there were no other signs of life, they came across a vast kingdom. They then stole clothes from nearby children (like huge fucking dicks) and inserted themselves among society. 

The skeleton who was once known as Jerry Seinfeld, now as Papyrus, began training to become a Royal Guardsman. The skeleton who was once know as Dave "Motherfucking" Strider, now as Sans, did jack shit and sat on his ass all day telling bad jokes.

Y'know, like an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> (Written on-the-spot in a Skype conversation with tumblr user davesprte)


End file.
